


>Day 2 (June 9th)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week June day 2 (June 9th)</p>
<p>Prompt: <br/>‘Happiness is holding someone in your arms and knowing you held the whole world.’ (Orhan Pamuk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 2 (June 9th)

It always hits at night. With Iwa-chan curled up next to him and resting his head on Oikawa’s chest, snoring softly, while Oikawa lays awake staring at the ceiling. Those are the moments he feels most at peace, and it feels like a waste to spend them asleep.

It’s been years since he confessed to his childhood friend by kissing him in the locker room after a match. Iwa-chan had pushed him away and ignored him for three days. Oikawa had been worried sick that he had chased off his best, and only, friend. But after those three days Iwa-chan had shown up at his house with flowers and had kissed him again. And that’s the one Oikawa always counts as their first kiss.

Dating Iwa-chan had been so _easy_ that Oikawa worried he was doing something wrong, but when he shared his concerns with his newfound boyfriend Iwa-chan had just called him a dumbass and that was that. They still fought the same way they did when they were friends, they still hung out just as much, they still played volleyball together. It was just that now everything was enhanced by kisses sneaked outside the gym and holding hands on the way to and from school.

They were always going to go to the same college and live together, they had made sure of it, but Oikawa still couldn’t hide his excitement when they went looking for a one bedroom apartment instead of a two bedroom one. Their friends had helped them move and the first night they spend together in their first apartment, in the bed they now shared, might still be the best day of his life.

He traces lazy circles on Iwa-chan’s back, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s face scrunches up in his sleep at the ticklish sensation. Iwa-chan tries to get away from his fingers by crawling closer, something Oikawa can hardly object to. He shifts his arm so he can wrap it around his boyfriend fully.

They are now three apartments, two college degrees and a handful of jobs later. But they still fight the way they did when they were friends, they still hang out as much as possible, the only times they get to play volleyball is when they meet up with their old team. Their kisses are ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’ and everything in between and they hold hands on movie nights when Oikawa demands Iwa-chan watches his favorite sci-fi flicks with him. 

It always hits at night. Realizing that happiness must be holding Iwa-chan in his arms and it feeling like he’s holding his whole world.


End file.
